<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to please a lord by furchte_die_schildkrote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909184">to please a lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote'>furchte_die_schildkrote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Incest, Inexperience - Victim Doesn't Realize It's Wrong, Inexperience - Victim is Confused After Xcon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zuko was summoned to his father's bedchamber, he assumed he was meant to be punished. He had no idea what would truly be expected of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to please a lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/gifts">Curtashiism</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Consent Issues, Curtashiism!</p><p>This is set after Ozai becomes Fire Lord and before Zuko is banished, so Zuko is somewhere between 11 and 13 in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko’s heart pounded in his head like a drum as he walked through the royal halls towards his father’s bedchamber. His head raced as he tried to figure out what he had done to earn his punishment this time. It had been at least a year since he had done something serious enough to merit a private beating, and that time it had been an obvious and humiliating failure—tripping over his own feet while demonstrating a firebending exercise in front of his father’s generals in a display so egregious he knew his ass would be whipped raw the moment he crashed to ground. This time, nothing stood out in Zuko’s mind. He was behind Azula in their lessons, which was embarrassing but typical. He had sulked after a court meeting when his father complimented Azula’s manners over his own. But none of that would merit a private punishment. What else could it be? Had he embarrassed his father without even realizing?</p><p>Finally, he stood before his father’s bedchamber, feeling impossibly small. The door loomed before him—deep red and trimmed with harsh cuts of gold, heavy and foreboding, flanked by guards on each side. A well-concealed smirk seemed to twitch across the faces of the guards as they bowed and granted him entry, and Zuko felt his face burn in embarrassment. Even the guards knew what he was in for.</p><p>Zuko walked in, and the doors closed behind him with a thud that echoed in his chest, making him jump. His father, who had been sitting at his desk when Zuko entered, set down his pen and rose to face him as the door shut. Unable to meet his father’s gaze, Zuko immediately dropped to the floor, lying prostrate before him. </p><p>“My lord,” Zuko said, managing to keep his voice steady. His whole body trembled with fear as he waited for his father to order him to rise. To scold him for whatever it is he had done and dole out his punishment. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, his father spoke. </p><p>“Tell me, Zuko,” he said, his voice curling on Zuko’s name with an icy disdain. “What do you understand to be your duties as a prince of the Fire Nation?”</p><p>Zuko’s stomach grew leaden with shame at the realization that, however he had failed, it was not simply as a son, but as a prince.  </p><p>“To serve the nation in war and at home, with honor and obedience,” Zuko recited rotely, his voice beginning to shake. “To put the needs of the nation above my own. To provide an example of strength, courage, and pride for our people. To attend to the needs and pleasure of the Fire Lord with eagerness and obedience—”</p><p>“Excellent,” Ozai said, cutting him off. Even as Zuko bowed low against the floor, he could hear the mirthless smile in his father’s voice. “Now rise. Undress and attend to your duties.”</p><p>Zuko rose to his knees, confused. </p><p>“I don’t—” Zuko fell silent as his father walked towards him. Ozai had let his night robe fall to the floor, and stood before Zuko, fully naked. It was an intimidating sight, though Zuko could not quite tell why, hastily looking away even as some part of him insisted that was not what he was meant to do.</p><p>Ozai sighed, and Zuko felt his stomach drop with the familiar sting of disappointment.</p><p>“I take it you don’t know what to do with a cock,” Ozai said, his voice laced with that all-too-familiar derision. </p><p>Zuko shook his head. He was right. Zuko had vague ideas. He had heard the crude talk during visits to military forts—talk about people getting bent over and spreading legs—but none of it had any meaning to him. He had seen the sketchings of people contorted and entwined in positions that both enthralled and confused him. He knew that those who knew about the subject treated it with equal parts of shame and excitement, but what it actually involved had been kept well-hidden from him.</p><p>“Father,” Zuko stammered, struggling even to find the words to express his confusion. “I thought I was summoned for punishment.”</p><p>Ozai scoffed. “There will only be punishment tonight if you don’t hurry and do as you are told. If you don’t struggle, you might even enjoy it. Now strip.”</p><p>By some miracle, Zuko’s legs did not give way as he got to his feet and began to undress, even as the fear of punishment morphed into a fear of something entirely new and unknown. </p><hr/><p>A rush of satisfaction washed over Ozai as he watched Zuko strip, lazily stroking himself to hardness as Zuko revealed more and more of himself. It was an artless, clumsy display, but Ozai drank in the sight nonetheless, watching his son obediently push past fear and hesitation. The boy did not understand the allure of a slow, tantalizing reveal, but there was a unique appeal in such innocence. </p><p>When Zuko was finally undressed, he stood awkwardly, covering his own cock with his hands as his eyes nervously fell on the impressive length between Ozai’s legs. </p><p>“Don’t hide yourself, boy,” Ozai scolded him. “I want to see you.”</p><p>Zuko pulled his hands away, fearfully looking towards Ozai for approval even as the discomfort poured off of him. The sight sent a fiery hunger coursing through him—the knowledge of how thoroughly Zuko was his. Ozai let his hunger guide him, pulling Zuko close and dipping his head down to press their lips together in a kiss. He started gently and Zuko pliantly followed his lead as Ozai deepened the kiss, letting his lips fall open as Ozai’s tongue pressed inside. Ozai grew rougher and more insistent, knotting his fingers in his son’s hair and pulling tight, sucking and biting at his lips, savoring the pained yelps he pulled from the boy’s mouth before pushing back inside. </p><p>When Ozai finally pulled away, he felt a rumbling satisfaction as he looked down at Zuko. The boy was breathing hard, his lips swollen and red and shining with spit, and color rose in his cheeks to match them. His hair was disheveled, partially untied and hanging low on his head. Ozai ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair, untangling the ribbon from his hair and letting it all come fully undone. Ozai would never have claimed any sort of fondness for his son, but in this moment, he could not help but see a beauty in him. </p><p>He traced his thumb along the plump swell of Zuko’s bottom lip before pushing it inside the warm, wet heat of his mouth. After a moment of confused grimacing, Zuko began to suck lightly, as if on instinct, and Ozai hummed in approval. At this, Zuko began to suck in earnest, and Ozai thrust his thumb in and out, captivated by the obscene gesture that Zuko barely understood, imagining what that mouth would feel like on his cock. All the while, Zuko simply looked up at Ozai with an intoxicating mix of trust, fear, and need that made Ozai grow painfully hard. Another day, Ozai would take Zuko’s mouth and see those lips wrapped tight around him, but tonight he had other intentions.</p><p>“On the bed,” Ozai said, his voice ragged with lust. “Now.”</p><p>Zuko stumbled up onto the bed, looking uncertainly towards his father as Ozai grabbed a small vial of oil from the shelf beside the bed. As much as Ozai would have relished simply pushing inside without a single care for the boy’s comfort, he knew there was no use in breaking him just yet.</p><p>“Roll over,” Ozai said as he climbed onto the bed next to Zuko. “On your stomach.”</p><p>Ozai’s cock throbbed at the sight of Zuko’s ass, laid bare before him, free for the taking. He grabbed hold of the cheeks and spread them apart to view the tightly furled hole between them.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked, startled as he started to pull away.</p><p>Instead of responding, Ozai grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back as easily as if Zuko were some ragdoll. He ran a dry thumb over the tight ring of muscle, watching it tense at his touch. It was almost impossible to believe that soon he would have it coaxed open and stretched tight around his cock. Zuko began to squirm as Ozai toyed with his hole, looking over his shoulder in confusion. </p><p>“Behave,” Ozai ordered. He followed with a sharp slap to Zuko’s ass, which proved enough to quiet him. “The more you struggle, the more it is going to hurt.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Zuko settled back down, even spreading his legs a little wider.</p><p>Ozai uncorked the bottle, pouring some of the cold oil out onto his fingers, as well as letting some pour directly onto Zuko’s hole, making him gasp. And that gasp was nothing compared to the squeal he let out as Ozai pushed his first finger inside. His hole squeezed tight around Ozai’s finger, resisting the intrusion and pulling him in deeper all at the same time. As Ozai began to move his finger, he savored every sound he pulled from Zuko’s lips—every trembling whimper, the sharp pants, the desperate moan as Ozai curled his finger down into Zuko’s prostate. Before long, he had Zuko writhing beneath him, all from a single finger. </p><p>“In the future, I’ll expect you to do this part yourself,” Ozai said, holding his voice steady. Zuko tried to answer—or at least, Ozai assumed that he was trying, though all he managed was a strained whine and a weak nod. </p><p>As Ozai pressed a second finger in, he wrapped his other hand around the boy’s cock and began slowly pumping his fist up and down its length. Even as the tight muscle of Zuko’s entrance strained against the width of the added finger, Zuko relaxed around him.</p><p>Finally, Ozai could not hold himself back a moment longer. He pulled his fingers out, watching as Zuko’s hole curled shut once more. He grabbed Zuko by the hips and threw him onto his back before pulling his legs apart and seating himself between them. </p><p>Zuko’s face was flushed bright red, matching the soft flush coloring his entire body. He was terrified. It was written plainly across his face, across his entire trembling body, but after being so roughly manhandled by his father, he clearly knew that even if he wanted to fight, there was no hope of escape. Perhaps it would have been easier to have left Zuko in his earlier position and simply take him from behind without giving him the chance to see what was coming—what would be done to him—but Ozai wanted to see his son’s face as he took him for the first time. Every sound, every movement, and every look that Zuko made belonged to him, and Ozai would have what was his.</p><p>Ozai hastily poured out the rest of the oil onto his hand and slicked his cock before lining himself up against Zuko’s hole. Terror flashed in Zuko's eyes as comprehension dawned on him, finally fully understanding what was about to happen. Zuko’s head rolled back as Ozai pressed inside, pushing past the last shreds of resistance and forcing Zuko’s entrance to stretch tight around him. Tears welled in Zuko’s eyes, and the sounds that had once been needy and desperate were now sharp and pained.</p><p>Zuko sputtered and gasped for breath as Ozai pushed deeper and deeper. </p><p>“Stop! I can’t—” Zuko cried. “Please, get it out. It’s too much.”</p><p>But in spite of his protests, Zuko did not fight back. He begged and pleaded, but at no point did it seem to occur to him to struggle. He simply took what was given to him. The sight of such perfect submission drove Ozai forward as much as the tight heat gripping his cock. By the time Ozai was fully sheathed inside his son, Zuko’s protests had died down to soft gasps and whimpers.</p><p>“Look at how good you are being for me. You are perfect like this,” Ozai said, his voice hot with hungry pride as he began to move inside him—small, shallow thrusts at first as he simply savored the drag on his cock, gradually thrusting harder and harder, pulling back further each time before thrusting back in. All the while, he bit and sucked at every inch of Zuko’s skin, marking his claim for all to see. </p><p>“Good boy,” Ozai murmured as Zuko began rocking back into his thrusts. At that Zuko began to move even more forcefully, as if he were chasing praise as much as pleasure. Ozai marveled at how perfectly suited Zuko was for this role. So lovely. So eager to please. It was a shame he had not had Zuko trained to fuck from a younger age. He never truly had the temperament to be crown prince, let alone Fire Lore. Better he should spend his days kneeling by Ozai’s throne, draped in silks and ready to offer Ozai pleasure as needed; better he should spend his nights sprawled out in Ozai’s bed.</p><p>As Ozai settled into a rough, pounding rhythm, he wrapped a hand around Zuko’s cock once more, still hard in spite of the pain. He worked Zuko’s cock in time with his own movements, watching as Zuko began to writhe beneath him. Ozai shifted the angle of his hips, up and up until—</p><p>Zuko’s eyes shot open as Ozai’s thrusts found their mark, driving up against his prostate each and every time. His whole body spasmed as if struck by a jolt of electricity.</p><p>“Something’s wrong,” Zuko gasped, even as pleasure contorted his face. “Something is happening.”</p><p><em> Indeed it is, </em> Ozai thought to himself as Zuko began to come undone, all while Ozai kept fucking, thrusting into him and working his cock. Zuko’s lips parted as he gasped for breath between moans. His fists grasped at the sheets beneath them. The dazed look in his eyes turned to panic as his balls drew tight and he shot spurts of come across his belly, shouting loud enough for even the guards outside to hear. That was enough to push Ozai over the edge, spilling deep inside his son moments later before collapsing beside him to admire his handiwork. </p><p>Zuko looked debauched. <em> Ruined</em>. And the sight thrilled him. Something primal rolled over Ozai at the sight of his come leaking out of his son’s well-used asshole—and at the sight of Zuko’s own come painted across his belly. Anyone who walked in at that moment would have no doubt who Zuko belonged to. Ozai had staked his claim and written over every inch of Zuko’s body. </p><p>“I told you that you may enjoy it,” Ozai said smugly, dragging a lazy finger through the rapidly cooling mess on Zuko’s stomach before letting post-coital exhaustion overtake him.</p><hr/><p>Zuko was not sure how long it took before he felt himself come back to his body. He only knew that he wished it had taken longer. His skin felt both numb and more alive than ever, crawling with sensation. He ached all over, inside and out. His muscles strained. His ass was raw and tender, burning in pain. Every inch of skin was painted with bruises and bitemarks. The record of what had happened to him—what he had done—was etched into his body. </p><p>A wave of disgust rolled over him as he looked down at the wet, sticky mess splattered across his stomach. It meant he had liked it, his father had said. The thought made his stomach churn, though he did not know why. He had done his duty. He had even earned his father’s praise for the first time in as long as he could remember. </p><p><em> Good boy</em>, his father had called him. As Zuko bore the pain, splitting and burning and aching all at once. As the flurry of sensations—the stretching pain, the fullness, the building pressure—overwhelmed his every thought until he could no longer tell if he wanted it all to stop or if he wanted more. </p><p><em> Good boy</em>. The words sent a warm buzz coursing through his veins.</p><p>He was being childish, Zuko told himself insistently. He had no reason to be embarrassed, even as his body had taken on a life of its own. Sounds were pulled out of him that he had no control over. Fluids, too. His body had behaved in ways he never could have imagined. But the same was true of his father. He thought back to the rough, animalistic grunts his father had made with every thrust and the strained hitches and moans as his rhythm faltered. He thought of the sickeningly wet warmth he’d felt as his father had spilled inside him. Looking back over his shoulder, his father was sound asleep. There was not a hint of shame on his face, only content satisfaction—a softer, more open expression than Zuko had ever seen. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Zuko had made his father proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>